everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Serenity Mania
"My dad, is asleep. My mom's no better either, she's always 'spending time' with him and some of my siblings couldn't even talk yet. I had to keep things together, I had to raise myself and my siblings. Alone." - Serenity telling JD Empress to stop complaining about her silly family drama Serenity Mania is the daughter of Selene the moon goddess and Endymion the sleeper. She's a rebel as she wants to fix her broken family and wake Endymion. Her weapon is an upper-class dueling sabre named Hypnos. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle, Serenity returns home and was finally able to wake Endymion and fix her broken family. She and Yue received custody of Marisol Mania, Serenity's younger sister. And eventually moved in together to an apartment in a bustling city in the human world and adopted a girl together named Trifa. Serenity becomes a doctor specifically a pediatrician while Yue works as a makeup artist. Personality Serenity is a responsible and caring girl with a sweet and kind temperament to match. But she can be a bit of an introvert from time-to-time due to growing up in isolation and having no friends her age. She suffers from Abandoned Child Syndrome much like many of the Rebels along with Atychiphobia (fear of failure), as so much responsibility was put on her as a child. She loves children as she grew up having to take care of her younger siblings and is very good with them. But she is possibly the most prone to having panic attacks due to her fears and previous trauma. Other than that she is wise and empathetic and is always there for her new family. Appearance Serenity has pale white skin, silver eyes and short navy blue hair with a longer left bang that initially reaches the bottom of her chin. She often wears a black, blue and grey cropped hoodie with a crescent moon emblem at the back, underneath she wears a blue mesh shirt, uneven grey pants with the right being shorter than the left and black sneakers. For training she wears a Prussian blue polo-neck crop-top, cargo shorts, bandages on her arms and lower thigh and grey shinobi sandals. As an adult she is shown wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, black pants and black leather shoes.In season 2 her hair is now chest length and she keeps it in a braid, her hoodie is now ripped and she wears a crop top over her mesh shirt and she has belts around her chest and shoulders. And at times she wears a lab coat and reading glasses, her hair has grown out reaching her shoulders and kept in a bun. Abilities Serenity is very skilled in wielding her weapon, and is an expert at tricking people as her weapon has a hidden compartment which she can activate by flipping a switch by the pommel and inside is a short-sword rapier which she can easily stab opponents with when they get to close. She is also very adept with using a revolver, which makes her finesse all the more impressive as revolvers are known to be unpredictable. She is one of the most agile of the Rebels and this can also be attributed to her unique ability to alter her own gravity, no she can walk on walls and ceilings. Perfect for surprise attacks and escape. She is very skilled in medicinal studies, eventually becoming a doctor within a 2 years, also since she had rudimentary training under Calista during the time she lived in New Troy and the time she would often spend at the hospital. How she fits into her myth Serenity is the 25th child of Selene and Endymion, as a child she was forced to grow up quickly due to the neglect she received. She had to look after 25 younger sibling while Selene is at her moon chariot or 'spending time' with Endymion who is asleep all the time. She often tried to find ways to wake Endymion up, but all the attempts failed. As the years rolled by she cared for her younger siblings one by one as they were born and she developed poor health as she never really got to sleep and barely given the chance to eat. When the program was formed, Selene eventually decided that Serenity should inherit the destiny and thus subjected her to 'training' which of course involves the sleeping Endymion. This resulted in a shattered relationship between the two as Serenity refused to do so as Endymion is her father and that it would be incest, but she was forced to go through this brutal 'training' many times. She thinks her mother is insane for making her do such things, even worse strip someone of their consciousness just for her to have as a husband. Serenity was forced to attend EAH. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Rebels